


谁的利齿，谁的血肉

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN





	谁的利齿，谁的血肉

四叶环的吻是带着野性的，舌尖永远比牙齿先靠近皮肤，而最后才是柔软的嘴唇。这样顺序的错位总是让逢坂壮五感觉自己不是在被吻，而是正在被一头小狼啃咬血肉。会这样觉得的还不止他一个人，还记得Nagi君甚至还曾经吐槽过环的吻就像是食人族咬耳朵的什么仪式一样*……想到这里，壮五忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，贴在他身前的环突然一僵，停下了动作。  
“为，为什么你这家伙这种时候都会笑出来啊？”环脸上有些羞恼的红，他生气地揪住了壮五的脸，全方位多角度地拉扯了起来。  
“哈哈……抱歉抱歉，”壮五的脸和声音都一起被捏得变了形，“就是突然想到了一些事。”  
“哈？”环一脸看到了辣椒酱泡芙的表情：“什么啊，小壮这种时候居然还会想别的事情？我亲得……亲得有那么差吗？”  
壮五揉去了眼角浸出的一滴泪水，抬起头看向了自家搭档的脸。  
他们现在正待在壮五的房间里，环是在大概半小时前推门而入的，进来之后就一言不发地坐到地毯上打起了游戏，壮五转过头问他有什么事吗，而他只是低着头按着游戏机的按钮，嘟囔着说等小壮先把手上的事做完了再说，他就这样等着就行了。于是壮五点点头，一边戴着耳机，一边在五线谱上又写下了新的灵感。一段时间后他终于摘下耳机站起身来舒展了一番筋骨，环抬起头，看着他的眼睛变得亮晶晶的，壮五仿佛看见了他身后摇动的尾巴。  
“完成了吗？”  
“嗯，今天这样就可以了。”  
环的脸肉眼可见地变红了，他招了招手让壮五坐过来些，壮五疑惑地坐到了床边，然后环挠挠头让他闭上眼睛。  
“诶？为什么？”  
“别，别问啦！闭上眼睛就是了。”  
“唔……”他最终还是闭上了。  
但过了很久什么都没有发生……应该说是什么都没有实际发生。壮五闭着眼睛，能够感受到一股温热湿润的气息接近了又离开，过了一会儿又接近，在距离他的鼻子不到一厘米远的地方僵了几秒钟之后又弹回了原点。他等得焦心，终于忍不住悄悄地睁开了眼睛。  
环那张放大了的脸赫然出现在了他的面前，嘴唇离他的鼻尖只有一点点的距离。  
“嗯……还不亲吗？”  
壮五忍不住先开腔了。  
“小……”环像是一个CPU运行过热而导致了卡壳的机器，僵了两秒之后突然蹲了下去，还将帽子扯下来挡住了半边脸：“小壮这个笨蛋——！！！”  
“……环君？”  
“……”  
“环君。”  
“怎——么啦？”环把脸埋在自己的衣服里闷闷地回道。  
“眼睛……我闭好了哦？”  
“……”  
于是就有了最开始的那个吻，着落点在壮五的脸上，牙齿与舌尖都先嘴唇一步靠近了壮五的皮肤。好吧，这个孩子能够顺利地吻下来就算是进步了，等氛围营造起来之后在慢慢继续吧……壮五想着，任由环在自己的脸畔吧唧吧唧地啃咬着。他伸手抱住了环的肩膀，后者在他的这一触碰之下猛地一僵，然后微微地颤抖了起来。  
他的手此时还在壮五的背后犹豫地隔空游离，壮五抓住了它们，然后将它们按在了自己的背上。环的脸便突然间变得得烫人了，那温度烧得壮五的心痒痒的，而就在他在思考着要不要自己主动将这个亲吻变成接吻的时候，环的唇突然就移过来压在了他的唇上，力道大得让壮五吃不住地向后仰去。  
“小壮你别动……让我来。”  
“唔……”  
说完环又吻了下来，带着纯情少年的青涩与热情。  
他吻得并不好，就像是一只初学捕猎的兽在焦急地啃咬骨头上的血肉，壮五并不讨厌这一点，他觉得很有趣，也享受其中，但最后还是忍不住笑出了声。  
“什么嘛？”环生气地扯住了他的脸。  
他抬起头看向那双用故作的凶狠来掩饰紧张的眼睛。其实壮五很早以前就发现了，他们团体里的这个未成年担当四叶环对情色事物的感知力近乎为零，给他一本情色杂志环竟然都只会兴趣缺缺地翻看附录上的小广告*……还记得有一次他们散步时突然被一个穿着暴露的女粉丝给拦住了去路，壮五感到窘迫，触目都是肉，眼睛都不知道该往哪里放。而环却坦然地指着对方裸露的肚脐吐槽说姐姐你穿这么少肚子不冷吗？  
壮五没忍住噗地一下笑出了声，然后赶紧对那位鼻子都气歪了的女粉丝道歉，但无力回天，从此以后四叶环的偶像生涯里多了一枚黑粉。  
他一开始以为环就是这样的，长得很性感却很性冷淡，对所有裸体和肉欲都不感兴趣……直到他们第一次忘情热吻的那天。还记得当时唇舌纠缠气息火热，正投入间环却猛地弹了开来，低头看着自己满脸的难以置信。就在壮五问他怎么了的时候后者一下子变得目光飘忽脸上飞红，像一个做错了事情的小孩子一般蹿到了房间的角落蹲了下来，抱着膝盖开始闹起了别扭。壮五半倒在沙发上喘息着，过了好一会儿他才意识到发生了什么。  
环他……好像勃起了。  
是因为他吗？眼睛慢慢睁大，壮五心中一下子涌出了一股没来由的喜悦——环会因为他而害羞，也会因为他而产生反应……这个事实让壮五再惊喜不过了。这种惊喜最后化作了渴求，也正因为如此，壮五在环的推阻中坚持到了最后。不过因为没有润滑剂或者安全套，他们的第一次是用手和嘴解决的，当环在他口中达到极致的时候壮五感受到了一种前所未有的成就感，甚至差一些流下了眼泪……也许这就是被爱着的幸福吧？  
这时壮五才相信环真的不是性冷淡，他对情色刊物，对AV都不感兴趣，但他对逢坂壮五感兴趣。虽然这个孩子对感情的表达方式青涩稚嫩得让人想露出欣慰的微笑，但壮五还是从中感受到了一种奇异的热情。  
糟糕了……他真的好喜欢四叶环啊。  
脸终于没被他拉扯了，壮五抬起头来认真地看向了自家那个年幼一些却非常高大的搭档，然后将手放在了对方的脸侧。环一言不发地握住了他的手腕，温柔的下垂眼里有些窘迫，有些紧张，也有些期待。  
“所以环今天是想接吻了才会来我的房间的吗？”  
“才不是这样……”环在反驳的时候回复得很快，但在说明原因的时候就又变得吞吞吐吐的了：“我是……我是想……”  
“是想？”壮五笑眯眯地，他知道环想说什么，但他觉得这得让环自己说出来。  
因为他想听。  
“你看，我们上一次什么都没有准备，所以没有……那个……做到最后……”  
“嗯。”  
“然后那个……之后我们也买好了东西，所以我觉得差不多该……”  
“差不多该……？”  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
环突然抱住了头：“小壮你明明知道我想说什么的！”他抬起头看了壮五一眼，顿了顿羞恼道：“所以说你这家伙别笑了！”  
“对不起……我原来在笑吗？”壮五摸摸自己的脸，这才发现原来他的嘴角真的就没垂下去过：“嗯，我知道你想说的是什么，但我想听到你亲口说出来，环君。”  
“唔……为什么啊？这种事情难道不是直接做就可以了吗……难，难不成小壮你有什么特别的癖好……？”  
壮五有些哭笑不得，心想得让大和先生少给环灌输一些奇怪的知识了，现在环看他的眼神就像是在看一只大灰狼的小白兔一样瑟瑟发抖。真是的，真不知道是谁在啃噬谁的血肉。  
“没有的事，只是假如听到环君说出来的话……我会很开心。”  
环没有说话，只是抬起脸就这么看着他，半秒钟之后他突然感觉有些手足无措了起来：“啊抱歉……我这么说会不会很自私？那，那不用说也可以的，不是在强迫环君做什么你不愿意做的事情的……”  
“小壮，我想和你做。”  
环突然打断了他的话，看他的眼神坚持而又胶着。他张了张口，很久之后才终于发出了声音。  
“可以哦。”他听见自己的声音从很远的地方传来，世界都只剩下了心跳。  
“但是……听说会很痛。”  
“没关系啦。”  
“才不会没关系咧——那个地方会很痛诶！”  
“所以环要好好地给我做扩张啊。”  
“唔……”环脸上冒出了一些汗珠，“为什么你能这么容易地把这种话说出口……”  
“可能是因为面对的是环君吧。”他说，“而且说得比较快的话才不会感觉到害羞不是吗。”  
确实是这样，因为现在他后知后觉地也冒起了汗。  
那个凡事都奉行先做了再说，车到山前必有路的四叶环此时为了这件事而犹豫了起来，明明那是他很想做的事。他在亲吻方面可以主动，但要抱住壮五或者抚摸壮五却需要一种原始驱动的勇气，现在他还很难做到，因为一种高中生纯情的紧张。  
明明是我们团的色气担当，却连说出kiss的味道都要紧张得仿佛正在经历严刑拷打。  
“真可爱呢。” 他忍不住道。  
四叶环的脸一下子炸红了。  
这回逢坂壮五主动闭上了眼，倾过身子吻了过去。  
闸口被打开之后倾泻而出的是积攒了太久的汹涌洪水，他们吻到头晕目眩，到最后才发现是这两个同样不擅长接吻的人把对方和自己都弄到缺氧了。他们倒在了床上，胸膛隔着一层薄薄的布料紧贴在一起，心脏疯狂地跳动。用不了多久他们就开始觉得身上的衣料碍事了，于是一边不知轻重地相互抚摸，一边就将对方的家居服给褪了个干净。  
“真漂亮……”  
热吻的间隙之间，环的目光从壮五的锁骨一直游走到了他的大腿，这具身体在褪去了衣物之后倒是显得没那么瘦削了，劲瘦的肌肉线条流畅优美，而该挺翘的地方也圆润得让人忍不住想要触碰。于是他发自内心地赞叹出声，壮五被他这么一说倒是感觉害羞了，一边由衷地说自己其实更羡慕环君这样包裹着性感肌肉的身体。  
“呼呼，是这样吗？”环有点开心。  
“对啊，环的腹肌真的非常漂亮，我一直很想练到环这样的水平呢。”说着，壮五习惯性地摸了摸环肚子上线条明朗的八块腹肌，那是常年的舞蹈留下的痕迹。却不想那块性感的肌肉却在他指尖一缩，壮五的余光看到环的脸红了，那半垂在双腿之间的物件一下子兴奋地昂起了头。壮五一惊：“环君，你……”  
“吵，吵死了！”环羞恼地道：“还不是因为小壮你……现在的状况想反悔已经不行了哦！你怎么求我我都不会停下来了哦？”  
壮五沉默了两秒，然后深吸一口气，再次轻抚上了环的小腹。他的脸也慢慢地红了起来。  
“那就……请多指教了。”  
站着冰凉液体的手指旋入对方的体内时环感受到了来自身下人的战栗，自己的手指前行艰难，但对方似乎还更要难耐，脚趾紧绷着抓住了床单，头发也被汗水打湿，白皙的皮肤也因为这难耐的刺激而染上了一层热气腾腾的淡红色。  
“好厉害……都变成粉红色了呢。像樱花一样。”  
“唔……嗯……”  
手指渐渐变得轻松了起来，不断收缩的火热内壁似乎是想将他的手指吞吃到底，他将手指加到了两根，然后是三根，最后当那入口处终于变得柔软时，他的本能告诉他现在已经可以了。现在的他分裂而成了两半，一半是理性，一半是本能，而当壮五的喘息声越来越急促，望向他的眼睛变得越来越晶亮的时候，他身体里本能的那一半就在不断残杀着理性的一半，而到了现在，他发现理性的部分已经所剩无几了，他的理性全部缴械投降，在他的所有细胞里都写下了一句话：我想要他。  
于是他抵住了壮五，引出了后者一阵令人愉悦的紧张战栗。他慢慢地，慢慢地将自己推了进去，在完全没入的瞬间，两人都发出了仿佛溺水者终于重获空气的声音。  
“啊……环君……”  
壮五的眼睛里浸出了泪水，喉间的文字早就已经崩解得不成样子了。  
“我真的好喜欢你啊……”他近似呜咽地道。  
嘣地一下，四叶环听见了脑袋里什么崩断了的声音。他开始动作了。他横冲直撞，每一下好像都用尽了浑身的力气，撞得壮五眼神迷离，喉间的呻吟都变得破碎不堪。他开始主动去折起壮五修长的腿，虽然不知道体位什么的，但他觉得这个样子做起来两个人感觉都会更好。他抛却了所有的羞涩，主动而热烈地和对方交换了无数个吻。  
在身体不能变得更加火热，唇舌不能变得更加胶着的时候，他们同时大汗淋漓地达到了极致。  
环伏在了壮五不断起伏的胸前，他听着那具身体里也装着一颗和他一样的正快速跳动的心脏。壮五的手脱了力般地垂在了枕头旁边，环慢慢地抬起手来握住了他，十指相扣。  
“小壮。”  
“嗯……”壮五还有些恍惚，只是垂着头看着环，迷迷糊糊地笑着。温柔得让环觉得就永远这样下去也好。  
“我也真的……好喜欢你啊。”

 

——FIN——


End file.
